Operation Rescue Padfoot
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: Hermione has waited long enough, and now it's time to save the love of her life. What will happen when she goes seeking a romance that has been waiting to blossom for years? What will happen when Sirius finds out how she feels?
1. Chapter 1

Operation: Rescue Padfoot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, I own nothing of that franchise, because you know, if I did, certain things that happened in Order of the Phoenix would never have occurred…SIRIUS!!!

A/N: Okay, so, I love Sirius, he's my freaking favorite character in the entire series, followed closely by Remus and Tonks, but those are other stories. And, since I see myself as Hermione, I love to hook up Hermione and Sirius all the time no matter how creepy and sick my other Harry Potter loving friends think it is because he's like 20 years older than her. And I do like a time turner fic on occasion, but I find it kind of weird if you think that age can stop true love and she has to go back in time until they're the same age to have a serious relationship. Oh, and don't expect anything too too steamy, I don't write that. But I do hope you enjoy, and if you review, I'll give you a…ummm…how about a chew toy?

It had been three years since Sirius Black had fallen through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Everyone told Hermione Granger that he was dead, but she could not believe that the man she had been in love with since her fourth year was lost to her forever, and so she devised a plan. She would sneak into the Ministry of Magic and pull Sirius out of wherever he was trapped, or join him forever…

"Are you crazy Hermione?! Are you seriously telling us that you want Harry, Lupin and I to go with you on some hair-brained scheme to try and save Sirius from the Department of Mysteries?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! Keep it down! I don't want everyone to hear. Anyway, it's not a hair-brained scheme, it will work, I know it!"

"Have you even asked Lupin if he'll help yet?"

"No, that's why I asked you to bring some Floo Powder. He's at Grimmauld Place. Now give it to me!"

Ron handed Hermione the jar of Floo Powder and sat back down. Hermione moved over to the fireplace of the Weasley household and threw some powder on the flames, which immediately turned and emerald green.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" she shouted, thrusting her head into the fire. As she looked around, Hermione once again saw the kitchen of Sirius's home. "Remus! Are you there?" she called.

Before too long, she heard footsteps, and the next second, Remus Lupin appeared in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione? What's going on?"

"We need your help Remus. I came up with a plan to save Sirius."

Lupin's face took on a look of pain. "Hermione, Sirius is gone, we can't get him back."

"You're wrong," she whispered, "we can get him out of there, but someone has to go in after him."

"Who are you going to get to go in after him?"

"I will. I came up with the idea, so I'll be the one to save him."

"Hermione, you can't! It's too dangerous."

Hermione paused. "Fine, you're absolutely right. Good-bye _Professor_," she said the last word with a slight hint of sarcasm. With that, Hermione pulled her head out of the fire. She then looked back at Harry and Ron, biting back tears.

"Well, is he going to help?" Ron asked.

"No, he says that Sirius is gone, he's already given up hope."

"He's right you know, just give it up Hermione."

"Fine, it was just a stupid idea. What right do I have to hold on to a little hope? I'm going to turn in. Goodnight boys."

Hermione stood up and ascended the stairs to the room that she shared with Ginny. She walked over to the window and stretched out on the couch that was there. She looked up at the endless sky and hunted down Sirius, the Dog Star. She reached up and felt the glass that separated the night air from her skin. A tear slowly slid down her face, as she thought of him trapped, unable to come back to her, not that he had ever known how she felt, it was too embarrassing. But with what had happened to her recently, who she'd lost… She shook her head, trying to shove the thought that would cripple her out of her mind. Instead, she focused on her present problem, getting him back.

"I will save you Sirius, I promise. I'll save you, even if I have to do it on my own. Get ready Padfoot, I'm bringing you home…"

Hermione had waited until it had been long since she had heard the last set of footfalls retreat upstairs, signaling the all clear. Then she crept out of her room, down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Do you want to worry us to death?"

Hermione grinned and turned around only to see Fred and George Weasley sitting at the table and staring at her.

"Hi guys!" she said, trying to act innocent.

"Where were you running off to at such a late hour?" Fred asked.

"The Ministry of Magic," she replied, she never had been able to lie to those two.

"The Ministry of Magic? Whatever for?"

"Oh, not too much, just sneaking down into the Department of Mysteries and save Sirius, do you want to come with me?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "Do you really think…"

"That we would find enjoyment…"

"In participating in illegal activities?" George finished, barely sustaining a shocked look on his face.

"Yes," Hermione replied, grinning.

"Well, you're absolutely right. What do we need?"

"How about some of those shielded cloaks, gloves, some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and some form of enchanted rope that won't break no matter what."

"Fred, go get the goods. Luckily," George said as Fred ran upstairs, "we just developed Unbreakable Rope. Now, explain to me exactly what we are going to be doing."

"Well, once we've gotten into the room where Sirius fell through the veil, all of us will don the shielded clothes. Then, I will tie the rope around my waist. You two," Hermione nodded at George and Fred, who was just rejoining them with the supplies, "will hold on to the rope as I jump in and get Sirius out."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yeah, we don't want to be blamed for your death."

"Don't worry, this is going to work."

"Okay then, let's do it!"

"So you guys are just going to take my word that this is going to work? You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Oh, you're beyond crazy, but when a girl wants something, she'll do anything to get it," Fred said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Let's go then!"

All three of them walked outside and, once they were far enough away from the Burrow they disappeared with a resounding pop.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, so I still don't own Harry Potter and this greatly saddens me. But hey, what can you do about it?

A/N: Okay, so Sampdoria, ProperT, FredWeasleyLover1126 and wingsrookie all get chew toys, if I could actually give them to you, sorry! However, I will give you four my undying thanks for being the first four to review my first Harry Potter story on the web. I am so very grateful to all of you and I hope that this story is interesting enough to keep you coming back! And so, without any further ado, the second part of Operation: Rescue Padfoot!

In an instant, the trio reappeared in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It was dark and the place was completely abandoned.

"_Lumos_!" all three said in unison and their wand tips burst were flooded with light.

"I don't know how much time we have, so we had better do this fast. I think the elevators are over here…" Hermione said, heading to her left and stopping in front of three elevators. She pushed the down button and one of the doors instantly sprang open. The trio hopped in and Hermione pressed the Level-9 button, causing the elevator to begin its descent.

"Let's put the cloaks and gloves on now, save some time," Fred said, distributing the goods.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, we can make a faster getaway," George agreed.

Hermione took the cloak and gloves and threw them on as the elevator door opened. The trio stepped into a hallway and walked toward the end. Hermione stopped at the door, took a deep breath and pushed it open. They walked into a circular room with doors going all around the perimeter. As soon as the door shut behind them, the room spun around. Hermione remembered this and she also remembered what Harry had told her of the events following her attack and collapse.

"I followed Bellatrix out of the theater. When I reached the room with all the doors, it spun around, I shouted that I wanted the exit, so it spun around so that the exit was right in front of me…"

Hermione stood resolutely and called, "Show me the door to the veil room!"

The room stopped, spun around in the opposite direction and stopped suddenly. Hermione rushed forward and threw open the door, revealing an amphitheater style room, with a dais in the center, a tattered veil hanging from an arch in the center. She stared down at it, entranced by it's horrific simple ness.

"Well, are we going to do this or are we just going to stand here and look at it?"

Hermione was jerked back to reality and she nodded her head. "Let's do this." She walked down the steps to the floor and walked toward the dais. She strode up those stairs too and placed herself in front of the archway. "Give me the rope," she said, holding out her hand.

Handing her the rope, Fred surveyed the surroundings. Hermione tied the rope tightly around her waist. She turned to face the twins.

"Okay, if I'm not out in 5 minutes, pull me out. If I'm dead, get my body and yourselves out of here. Just tell Harry, Ron and the others that I'm happier now where I am. Now, let's get this going."

"Be careful," George commanded.

"Good luck Hermione," Fred added. Hermione nodded at both of them and turned toward the veil. She walked up to it, paused and walked right through.

It was dark and freezing. Hermione was floating in the never-ending void, stuck in a daze. Slowly, she came to her senses, realizing that she was running out of time. She hurriedly spun all over, looking for Sirius, but she couldn't find him!

"Sirius! Sirius! Can you hear me?"

"What is your purpose here?" a booming voice asked her.

"I am here to retrieve one who was wrongly sent here, the wizard known to some as Padfoot, but to all as Sirius Black," she called into the darkness that surrounded her and the small amount of light that her wand still gave off.

"All who enter here are lost, even if it was by accident."

"Not him, and not me! You will give him back to me!"

"You cannot command me child. You and this Sirius Black are lost forever!"

"I don't believe you! And since you won't help, I'll just have to find him myself! _Accio Sirius Black_!"

Hermioen wasn't sure if it would be that easy, but when she heard that evil voice roar in anger, she knew that it had. She looked around and saw a form fly into the area of lighted darkness that her wand had created. It was Sirius. She grabbed onto his hand and tugged hard on the rope that was floating beside her. Quickly, they started to ascend out of the darkness, but Hermione felt a horrible clawing sensation all over her body. She screamed in pain, but refused to let go of her charge. Finally, they were pulled out of the veil, and Hermione fell flat on the stone floor of the dais, cuts covering her body. Fred and George dropped the rope and ran over to help them out.

"You did it! Nice!" George said, but she was too concerned about Sirius too care.

"Sirius!" she gasped as pain flowed across her body. As she looked at him, she saw that his breathing was way too shallow. "_Enervate_!" she said, but nothing seemed to happen. "_Enervate_!" she repeated, and watched with relief as his breathing increased. She searched for a pulse and found a strengthening beat.

"We better get out of here," Fred said, and Hermione nodded. She stood up, but fell right back down to the floor. George walked over and helped her back up.

"Do you think we can disapparate from here?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try," Hermione gasped. Fred grabbed Sirius, and with George supporting Hermione, the four of them Disapparated out of the Department of Mysteries. The next moment, they were standing outside of the Burrow. All of the lights were on, and frantic voices were coming from the kitchen. Fred hefted the unconscious Sirius over his shoulder and they all walked into the house. Everyone was seated at the table, or standing around it, even Lupin.

"Hermione! Where did you go? We've been worried si…" Harry started, but stopped as soon as he saw Fred with Sirius over his shoulder. "What did you do?" he breathed.

Hermione just grinned at him as her vision grew dark. "I…told you…so…" she managed to say before passing out.

A/N: Okay, you know the drill, read and review. And tell me if anyone has any plans for the Order of the Phoenix release, like if you're going to a midnight showing. I am. May Padfoot be with you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, I've been a very bad girl for not updating in more than two months, and I do beg your forgiveness, but I got so swept up in all the Harry Potter pandemonium that this was a bit on the lower end of my priority list for a while. Sorry about that. So, I wanted to give you all something before you decided to try and find me…So, here it is, the next part of Operation: Rescue Padfoot!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will…Crap…

As she came to, Hermione could hear voices, but they sounded so far away.

AHow is she doing? That was Harrys voice.

AShell be okay. Ive treated her cuts, now, she just has to regain her strength. There was Lupins voice.

AHows Sirius doing?

ASirius! Hermione shouted, sitting up in bed. An instant later, she regretted it for pain the flashing across her body and she fell back against the pillow, gasping for breath.

Harry and Lupin ran into the room, looking around, their eyes coming to rest on Hermione.

AYoure awake! Harry exclaimed, rushing over to her bedside. Lupin walked over and checked her pulse.

AShes alright, Lupin replied. AIll go check on Sirius, he said, leaving the room.

Hermione tried to get up, but Harry pushed her back down. AWhat are you doing? he asked.

AIm trying to get up so I can go see Sirius, she replied, fighting Harry to get up, but he pushed her down again.

ADont worry, hes alright, but you need to rest.

AI need to see him.

AHermione, you need to...

ANO! she shouted at him. He looked her in the eyes and saw they were brimming with tears. AI want to see him Harry, she said.

Harry looked at her for a minute and then nodded his head. He leaned in and let Hermione put her arms around his neck and then he picked her up. He walked out into the hall and opened the door opposite Hermiones room. When they walked in, Hermione almost burst into tears.

Sirius was lying on the bed, but his eyes were closed. Harry looked at her and saw the distressed look on her face.

AHe hasnt woken up yet and we dont know whats wrong, Harry replied, his voice wavering.

APut me down in the chair beside the bed Harry, she quietly said, pain surrounding the lump in her throat. Harry obliged her and gently placed her in the chair.

AHarry, Lupin said while Hermione stared at Sirius, Awill you come with me for a minute?

Lupin and Harry walked out and left Hermione alone with Sirius. She was ignoring the annoying pain that still coursed through her body. She took hold of his hand.

ASirius, can you hear me? she asked, tears welling up in her eyes, but he didnt respond. ASirius...Oh please, youve got to wake up, youve just got to! Dont leave me here Sirius...Dont you dare go there without me... The tears were streaming down her face now, and she couldnt make them stop. AWhen you first fell through the veil, everyone told me it was hopeless to dream you would come back. Please Sirius, dont make them right. Hermione leaned in and cupped his face in her hand. ACome back to me Sirius, come back and save me from this world.

Hermione laid her head down on his chest and listened to his breathing. The tears kept coming, but she didnt try to fight them now. She closed her eyes and felt his chest rise and fall. After a few moments, Hermione felt something cover and clutch her hand. She opened her eyes and saw his hand on top of hers. When she raised her head, she found that his eyes were open!

AHermione? Sirius whispered.

ASirius! she screamed, leaning in to hug him. She heard the door open and the sound of running feet. Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Sirius. She looked up and saw Harry pulling at her while Lupin checked on Sirius.

AHes alright Harry! she cried, grabbing onto Harry, the tears still coming.

AI know, I know. Lets get you out of here Hermione.

Harry picked her up and carried her back out into the hall. Hermione clung to him with all her might.

AHermione? Harry said, opening her door.

AYeah Harry?

AI just wanted to say thanks, and that Im sorry. Ron and I should have trusted you and come along to help.

ADont worry about it Harry, I just have I told you so rights forever.

Harry chuckled and laid her down on her bed. He went to leave the room.

AHarry? she called after him.

AYeah? he replied turning around.

AI told you so, she said. Harry chuckled and left the room.

Hermione turned over on her side and looked out the window. The sun was shining and Hermione bit her lip. Sirius was back, so why did she have this knot in her stomach?

Hermione and Sirius regained their strength after a few days of bed rest and Mrs. Weasleys cooking. Even though they had been up and about for a couple of days, Hermione was avoiding Sirius. She just needed some time to sort out all the new feelings she had been experiencing.

One night, Hermione went outside after dinner and watched the sun slowly descend beneath the horizon.

ACome on girl, pull yourself together! You must be feeling something for him or else you wouldnt have risked your life to save him!

AHermione?

Hermione spun around and saw Sirius walking towards her.

AUh...Hi! she said. AUm...I need to go talk to Harry about something.

She started heading back to the Burrow. As she passed Sirius, he reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

AI want you to stay here and talk to me. Every time I try to talk to you, you run off to do something, anything that pops up! I need to talk to you! Hermione looked at him and nodded. AGood, lets sit down.

Hermione and Sirius walked over to the hill that bordered the valley that Hermione and the others would play Quidditch in and sat down.

AWhat do you want to talk about? Hermione asked, trying to sound casual.

AWell, lets start with you deciding to save me. Why exactly did you risk your life when there was a very strong chance that I was already dead?

AI just didnt want you to be trapped there if you were still alive.

ATheres more to it than that, isnt there?

Hermione turned her head towards him, and he in turn turned towards her.

AWhat on earth do you mean? she asked, panic clearly making its way into her voice.

ABefore I woke up, I heard your voice, and you said some very interesting things. I have been wanting to talk to you to find out whether or not you meant all of that stuff.

Hermione looked out at the sunset. How could she tell him what she meant when she didnt even know what she meant? She buried her face in her hands, trying to escape from the reality of what was happening.

AI want an answer Hermione.

AI dont know, okay?! I dont know how I fell! I thought I did when I went in to save you, but when you woke up, it felt like I completely forgot! When Harry first told me that you had fallen through that veil and I hadnt had a chance to say goodbye, all I was able to think about was getting you back. And then, as soon as you woke up, I wasnt sure of anything!

She felt like screamin, but she forced herself to calm down. Everything that had been streaming through her head was finally coming out.

AIs that why youve been avoiding me? he asked.

AYes. I didnt want to say anything until I was sure what I was really felling. It wasnt you Sirius, it was me. Im sorry Ive been completely blowing you off lately.

AIts alright, I understand, my charming misdemeanor has confused many a young lady before.

Hermione looked over at him, only to find him grinning mischievously at her. She started to laugh and so did he.

AThere are so many things that could make this hard Hermione, Sirius said when they had calmed down.

AI know, she replied, looking back at the setting sun. AThat was one of the reasons why I tried to avoid this talk. And...

AWhat? he asked, gazing at her twinkling eyes.

ADo you have the same feelings for me?

Sirius looked at her for a minute then turned, staring into space. AI dont know, Ive always felt something for you, probably because youre a close friend of Harrys. Im not sure if it goes deeper than that though.

AI understand, I just wasnt sure and it kept bugging me.

AHey, I didnt say there wasnt something, I just said I wasnt sure. Would you be relieved if I told you there was something there?"

AMaybe, maybe not, we still keep coming back to the fact that there would be complications in this relationship.

AWell duh! What do you think Harry would do if he found out that his best friend had fallen for his godfather?

AOh, I dont know...totally freak out! And add in the age factor!

AWho cares about that? I live for the here and now. Froget about what might happen 20 years from now, it doesnt matter to us.

Hermione stared out into space. The sun had set while they had talked and now the temperature was slowly dropping, causing her to shiver.

AHere, Sirius said, and, pulling out his new wand that Harry had gotten him as a welcome back present, conjured a black leather jacket, which he placed over her shoulders. AI think its time for us to head in, he said, getting to his feet. He walked over and pulled Hermione to her feet. As they started to walk back to the Burrow, Hermione drew closer to Sirius and he draped his arm over her shoulders.

AThanks a lot Hermione.

AFor what Sirius?

AYou saved me from that place, you never gave up hope that I was alive.

AMy heart wouldnt let me give up on you.

By this time they had reached the house and Sirius opened the door for Hermione to walk in. No one was in the kitchen area, but Harry, Ron, Lupin and Mr. Weasley were gathered around the fireplace.

AI think Ill turn in early tonight, Hermione said, handing the coat back to Sirius.

ANight Hermione! everyone said, and Sirius walked over to join the others. Hermione started to ascend the stairs, a smile growing on her face. She reached her door and went in, walking over to her bed and lying down. She laid there for a long time, thinking about this new found love, but when she finally fell asleep, a new nightmare began.

A/N: Okay, a bit of a cliffie for you all, I thought that might make you happy. I definitely hope that it didn't make you all madder. Please don't hurt me! Read and review, hopefully the next update will come quite a bit faster. May Padfoot be with you all!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. Why you ask? Because my name's not J.K. Rowling! Can I legally change my name?

A/N: Hi guys. I know that you're all probably trying to find me as I type this because I've been a jerk and haven't updated in like forever, but I've been busy with school and some other stories that I'm working with, so please don't kill me! I have a new story up that you all might like. It's called Black Perspective: Astrea's Tale and it is the story of Astrea Cassiopeia Black. Do I need to say more? Sirius is of course a main character, so I hope you all will check it out and please tell me what you think of it because I'm getting near to diddly squat on feedback for the thing. So, here's the next installment of Operation: Rescue Padfoot for you all! Please read and review!!!

"Sirius? Where are you?" Hermione asked, walking down a dimly lit hallway.

"_Protego_!" she heard a voice, Sirius's voice, shout from a room at the end of the hallway. She quickened her pace, practically running down the hall to see what Sirius was doing. Did he need help?

"Sirius!" she shouted, turning into the room where his voice had come from. The sight that met her eyes was that of her love dueling with the Dark Lord Voldemort!

"How many times do you have to die until you stay dead?" Voldemort's cold voice asked.

"As long as you and your Death Eaters threaten the ones I care for, I'll just keep coming back you snake!" Sirius shouted, dodging the curse Voldemort had just sent his way.

"Sirius!" Hermione screamed, running towards him. She saw his eyes dart in her direction and he shouted at her, "Stay back Hermione! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you to fight him alone!" she replied, drawing her wand.

"Hermione, no!" Sirius yelled. It was at this time that Voldemort went in for the kill.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he shouted and Hermione watched as the jet of green light flew out of Voldemort's wand and hit Sirius. And then, she watched as his lifeless body hit the ground.

"Sirius! No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hermione!"

Hermione shot up in her bed and saw everyone standing around her, looking scared. Sirius was sitting on the edge, grasping her shoulders. His face was terribly white as he released her from his grip. "It's alright," he whispered, "it was only a dream."

"Oh Sirius!" she cried and threw herself into his arms. She cried and cried and the tears wouldn't stop coming.

"What happened?" he asked, but Hermione couldn't reply.

"Sirius, you try to calm her down. Everyone else out," Remus said in a commanding voice, and everybody reluctantly left the room. Slowly, Hermione started to calm down.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Sirius asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I…it was dark, and I was walking down a hallway. I heard your voice and…and I ran towards it. I rounded into the room and there you were…dueling with Voldemort…When I tried to help, I distracted you and…and…he killed you!" Hermione finished, bursting into tears again.

Now Sirius understood why she had been screaming and thrashing in her bed, in some sort of fit was the only way he could think to describe it. But why would she have some sort of dream like that? It didn't make any sense. Something seemed fishy to him.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm not going anywhere for a long time. And anyway, you already saved me once, you would find a way to do it again."

"It was so real," she whispered, her voice wavering. "I thought that it all was actually happening. In the instant before you woke me up, I wanted to kill Voldemort, but I also wanted him to kill me."

"Why?!" Sirius asked, holding her back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"I only wanted to be with you…that's all I ever wanted, was to be with you…" she said, staring into those deep blue pools, her tears still streaming down her face. He reached up and wiped the rivers away.

"Well, you are now, so just calm down. It's only two in the morning, you need to get back to sleep," he replied, getting up to leave, but she clung to him tightly.

"Please, stay here, at least until I fall asleep."

"Okay, I'll just sit here, and as soon as you're asleep, I'll go fill in the others. Is that alright?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would hold me."

He was shocked for a moment, but he obliged, climbing in and crawling up to the head of the bed and allowing her to rest her head on his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Oh how she loved that feel, it was like she was lost in her own personal ocean.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Hermione said, cuddling closer to him.

"I promise Hermione…" he whispered, running his hand through her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"This isn't good," Sirius said, pacing back and forth. Hermione had gone back to sleep and after Sirius was sure that she wasn't going to wake up again anytime soon, he had gone down to tell the others what Hermione had told him. They were concerned too.

"What if this is Voldemort's doing?" Harry asked, and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, it could be like when he was sending me all of those dreams in our fifth year, what if he's doing the same thing to Hermione?"

"How could he do that? He doesn't have the same link that he has with you."

"It doesn't matter, he's still the world's greatest Legilimens. He can get at anybody he wants to."

"Why Hermione though?" Remus asked.

"Bait," Sirius said. "He wants bait."

"For what?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I don't know, maybe to get Harry to fight him alone, to get Harry to try and save Hermione on her own. Or maybe…" Sirius trailed off.

"For you?" Harry asked.

"No, that doesn't make any sense," Sirius said, shaking his head. "What would he want me for?"

"Maybe he wants both of you so he can get Harry out into the open. Voldemort knows that Harry would do anything to save his friends," Lupin replied, turning to pace around.

"Then we need to keep everyone here, especially Sirius and Hermione," Harry said.

"What, you think I'm going to run off…again?"

"To save Hermione, probably," Harry answered.

"What on earth? What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked, looking first to Harry and then to his best friend who was glaring at his godson.

"How did you find out?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione's determination to save you and her reaction when she saw that you hadn't woken up yet."

"What are the two of you talking abou…" Remus started, but then stop as apprehension dawned on his face and he stared at the other Marauder.

"Hermione…and you?" Ron asked, looking at Sirius.

"That's why you two were outside so long tonight," Moony said.

"It was her attitude that made me curious, and what she said to me…I just had to know what the heck was going on!" Padfoot replied, looking around at all of them.

"Do you feel the same way about her?" Lupin asked his old friend.

Sirius was silent for a moment in contemplation. "I don't know. I feel something for her, but I don't know what it is, or what it means."

"Her nightmare, if it keeps coming, could lead her to go after Voldemort in an effort to keep you from harm. We have to keep an eye on her, and take the necessary steps to protect her and keep her here."

"That won't be hard, seeing as Hogwarts won't be opening again this year," Harry said.

"Should we tell her parents?" Sirius asked and everyone suddenly got very quiet. "What?"

"The Death Eaters found out where she and her parents lived…Hermione was the only one who survived. It happened at the very start of the summer."

"Oh no," Sirius said, plopping down in a chair. That had pushed her over the edge, what had made her so determined to save him. "Now they're doing this to her…"

"Sirius," Harry said warningly, but Sirius didn't care.

"I'm going to kill them all!" he roared, standing up and heading for the door, but Remus blocked his way. "Get out of my way Moony!"

"I've already lost Prongs because of Voldemort and Wormtail is as good as dead, do I have to lose you again too Padfoot? Think about how this will affect everyone, not just you! If you die, then Hermione will lose all will to live and she'll probably try to kill herself! Do you want that to happen?"

Sirius looked shocked, Remus had never yelled at him like that before. He turned to face his friends and they all looked a little scared, just staring at the duo.

"I'm going to check on Hermione," he said and started up the stairs. He walked up the stairs and into her room. She was still fast asleep, but she tossed and turned.

"Sirius!" she called out, and he rushed to her side, clutching her hand.

"Shh…it's alright, I'm right here." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. She stopped tossing and tightened her grasp on his hand. He stared at her, hoping, praying that she could find some peace and wondering why she hadn't told him about her parents.

"She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to think she was weak," Harry said walking in as if he had read his godfather's mind.

"I wouldn't have thought that, I would have been able to understand a little better in fact."

"As soon as we heard about the Dark Mark in the sky, we rushed to her house, but it was too late. We found her unconscious in the hall closet. Her parents had shoved her in there and she had hit her head hard on the way down. They were trying to hide her. The Death Eaters didn't seem to care about her though, so they just killed Mr. and Mrs. Granger and left. When she woke up…let's just say that it was bad."

"I can't imagine what that would have been like for her."

"She shut herself in here afterwards, and then, after a few days, she came out with this crazy, well, apparently not so crazy plan to get you back."

They both fell silent for a minute, just watching her sleep, then Sirius broke the silence.

"What do you think of this, of us?"

"Well, I'm surprised to say the least, but I don't have a right to stop you guys if you really love each other. Just know that I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem. Well, I'm going to turn in…again. Night!"

"Night Harry," Sirius said and Harry left. Hermione was still fast asleep, but her eyes were rapidly jumping back and forth underneath their lids. "Shh, I didn't leave, I'm right here, I'll protect you. You don't have to worry anymore Hermione, nothing's going to happen to either of us, trust me…"

A/N: Okay guys, you know what to do! May Padfoot be with you all!


End file.
